


Who said Pop Tarts?

by InklingDancer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Baking, Domestic Fluff, Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9577601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InklingDancer/pseuds/InklingDancer
Summary: Short & sweet drabble





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonlovingvampire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlovingvampire/gifts).



"Pop Tarts? Did you say you made Pop Tarts?" Lance poked his head through the door, eyes wide.  
Keith laughed and said, "Yeah, I've made Pop Tarts... ish. I know how much you like them, so I wanted to give you a little taste of earth." He blushed as he handed one to Lance.  
"Thanks babe," Lance said. He bit into it, but made a face at the under-cooked dough in his mouth. "Um, I think you might need to work on that recipe a little more, Keith," he said around the mouthful of jam and dough.  
Keith's face fell. "Oh. Help me?" he offered, holding out a flour covered apron to Lance. "I've been gathering ingredients from several of the planets we've been to recently, and I got lots extra, just in case."  
"Absolutely I will." Lance grinned as he accepted the apron. "Don't want you messing up again!"


End file.
